Vanguard-X II (San d'Oria)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Supply Transport | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1-6 Members | items = | stars = | result = Increases current Fortifications by 2 for the zone to which the reinforcements are escorted. | name = Vanguard-X | nation = San d'Oria | tiers = 4 }} ---- Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Rasdinice. * Talk to any Gate Sentry in any area currently under control of your nation. They can be found at the gates to other zones. **East Ronfaure (S) : J-11 **Jugner Forest (S) : G-5 **Vunkerl Inlet (S) : E-7 **Batallia Downs (S) : F-8 *This will trigger a NPC "Reinforcement" to appear. You will have 30 minutes to bring him to the stronghold. **East Ronfaure (S) : H-8 **Jugner Forest (S) : I-8 **Vunkerl Inlet (S) : H-10 **Batallia Downs (S) : J-7 *Talk to the Reinforcement to start him moving. He will follow you where ever you go, so try to avoid aggro. **The NPC tends to run away. Before running, he will always say something like "Huh? Was that an enemy scout?!", "I am worried about the soldiers back at the garrison. I have to see if they are all right" or "You are all slower than turtles!". **Before embarking, speak to the Reinforcement. If they happen to say, "Come on! Come on! How long is this going to take?!" (who also says, "You are all slower than mud turtles!" when running away), it should be noted that in East RonfaureS at least, they seem to follow a specific path while running away that doesn't actually go backwards. This path coincidentally goes North - Northwest, and eventually passes by the Fortification where you need to take him. Recommended letting him run his path before talking to him and bringing him in. **The person he is currently following should keep eye contact. It's best to run ahead a few yalms then turn around, and repeat this. Obstructions and terrain elevation sometimes make this difficult. Keep your cursor on him at all times, so you won't waste time targeting. **To get him back to following you, just click on him again. * Talk to the NPC at the stronghold to end the escort. * Report back to Rasdinice in Southern San d'Oria (S) to complete the mission. Note *The Reinforcement NPC does not get aggro from any mobs. *Only one group can do this Campaign Ops at a time (i.e. only one reinforcement NPC per zone) so you may have to wait for another group to finish. In this case the Gate Sentry will say "The troops you are to guide to the stronghold have not arrived yet. Please wait a little longer. *May be difficult in Jugner Forest (S) due to difficulty to see because of height elevations. **Actually impossible to accomplish without the Sliced Pole since all other paths are dead ends. *If you are at a low level, you may want to have Sneak up to avoid aggro. *It is speculated that doing this Campaign Ops influences the number of Campaign Battles NPC's that appear at the outpost fortifications. *Rewarded exp and allied notes are the same for any area. *The Reinforcement runs faster than in Vanguard-X I (S), Sprinter's Shoes are reccomended. *If you zone, you will automaticly fail this Campaign Ops. *If doing this solo a easy way off doing this would be to lock yourself so that you can only walk and not run, and target the NPC, this keeps you close enough to the NPC that all you have to do is turn and face it when it speaks(only been done East Ronfaure) ---- Game Description Objective: Reinforcement knights have been dispatched to assist in the defense of our nation's strongholds. You are to travel to any checkpoint garrison under San d'Orian control, and escort the awaiting knight to his final destination. Unit Requirement: 1-6 members